


The Origin of Cluster Diamond

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Set during Steven Universe Futrue, Test Tubes, Topazes, Yellow Agates, cluster experiments, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: An origin story for the villain that looks like White Diamond but with Cluster colors in the Steven Universe Future opening sequence.





	The Origin of Cluster Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/1LMGVx31zso for those who haven't seen the video of the Steven Universe Future opening yet.

>Off in a secretive laboratory, a group of five Yellow Agates and twenty Topazes observed a giant container. Within the container sat a large cluster of gem shards, pressed together and incubated under the surface of a planet. While this Cluster wasn't as large as the one that was placed within the Earth, it was still one of the largest specimens that had been retrieved.   
>Yellow Diamond had assigned a group of gem volunteers to work on a special project two years ago, to try and take the Cluster experiments and turn them into fully functioning gems, as a way to make up for her actions in creating them and a way to make the Cluster experiments useful to gem society as a whole.   
>The project was finally out of the theory phase and into the testing phase. Initial experiments on the smaller artificial fusions was quite promising, some of them had taken mostly humanoid forms, and were able to speak and perform moderately difficult tasks without many issues. It was the success with the smaller specimens that had prompted this group to try testing the solution on a larger specimen.   
>Suddenly, alarms start blaring through the laboratory. One of the Agates looks over to a Topaz at one of the consoles. "What's going on!? What are those sirens blaring about?!"   
>"A-agate! Something.....something's wrong! The solution in the tube, there's been a spike of White Diamond essence within the mixture! The balance is disrupted, there's no telling what will happen!"   
>Every gem in the room tensed up at the Topaz's words. One of the Agate's opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of glass cracking distracted her and the rest of the gems in the facility, their attention turned towards the tube with the large mass of shards within.  
>The shards within the tube were glowing brilliantly now, shining a bright white as the cracks on the glass kept spreading. Then it happened. A large surge of energy within the tube sent shards of glass and metal flying out all over the room, bits and pieces impaling the forms of all the gems in the room, causing all but one of the Agates and all the Topazes to poof, the last Agate's form pinned to the ground by large pieces of metal.  
>The large cluster of shards floated out of the tube and shined even brighter than before, a silhouette of a large head beginning to form. The Yellow Agate shuddered as she realized the head was strikingly similar to White Diamond's in shape, the edges of the gem poking through at the forehead and nose of the shape.  
>The glowing head rose up, crashing through the ceiling above as a massive body started to form underneath it. Massive arms shot out from its colossal torso, thick and powerful legs took form, ending in large heeled open toed sandals. A large cape took form on the being's back, draped from its shoulders and reaching down to the ground.   
>The laboratory was now in ruins, the figure reminding the Yellow Agate of White Diamond even more now. That is, until it started gaining color. As color came to the being's body, the Yellow Agate shuddered as it took on hues of pink, purple, and light red, the colors coming together in a design that looked like skinless human flesh, cape and outfit included, all in the shape of White Diamond.   
>A large glowing white mouth opened up on the being's mouth. An otherworldly scream erupted from its maw, shaking the Agate to her core as fear gripped at her guts and voices rang out in her mind. "Must make perfection! Must help perfect gems! Must gather more gems! Must grow stronger! Must become whole again!"   
>From the being's hands, large flesh toned tendrils erupted, grabbing onto every poofed gem in the room before they retreated back into the massive body. The Yellow Agate's eyes widened in fear as she felt tendrils wrap around her own form, a swift yank pulling her free before her body was dragged towards the larger mass.   
>As the Yellow Agate's body hit the palm of the being's hand, she could feel her form vanishing into the larger mass. Her mind was clouding up, her thoughts becoming simpler. "No, no! Not like this it......can't end......like this......I must get.......get free......I must.......must......must make perfection. Must help perfect gems. Must gather more gems. Must grow stronger. Must become whole again."  
>The larger being let out one more scream from her mouth as she felt all the new gems become part of her form, her power growing stronger from their addition. She was Cluster Diamond, and she would bring perfection to the universe, and become whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if she'll actually be called Cluster Diamond, but I think the name sounds cool. I don't expect this story to be anything close to canon.
> 
> Also congrats to me, I've published over 400K words this year. I've officially written enough to fill a book the length of "Gone with the Wind."


End file.
